Gravity Rush: Distant Struggle
by Eggheadcobra
Summary: A mysterious city known as Thirpire has come to Hekseville in desperate search for help. And the Gravity Queen, known as Kat, plus her friends, Raven, Yunica, and Syd, have volunteered to help. The Nevi have hit Thirpire hard, and it's up to them to stop this threat. But little do they know, that the Nevi are not the only threat.
1. Episode 0: Learning the Basics

_"The following events took place a few days after me, Raven, and Yunica had taken down Sea Anemone, and saved Hekseville. After the Nevi invasion had finally ended, it was time to relax for a bit, and not have to worry about anymore Nevi problems. Though things had begun to get pretty boring around Hekseville, that changed when I was taken on a very important mission."_

~Kat's words

It was a hot afternoon at Hekseville, and Kat was on top of the Vedecentre watch tower, sitting on a fence, looking down the huge hole the Sea Anemone had made when it attacked Vendecentre, which was under construction. Looking at the hole made Kat feel somewhat down.

Kat: The Sea Anemone really hit Vendecentre hard... And we lost a bunch of people too... *Sighs* Well... At least Hekseville is still standing, and the Nevi invasion is done with.

?: Need some company?

Kat: *Turns around where the voice came from* Oh Raven! Hi! What are you doing up here?

Raven: *Leans on a fence next to Kat, while Raven's crow sits on Raven's shoulder* Just thought I'd get some fresh air. You look a little down. Something bothering you?

Kat: Just-... looking at how hard the Anemone hit Vendecentre, and all the people that were lost... well... it makes me feel like I didn't fully accomplish saving Hekseville...

Raven: Well it's better a chunk of Hekseville than all of it, if you ask me.

Kat: True, but I feel like I could've done a much better job.

Raven: I wouldn't get to worked up about it if I were you. It's only gonna make you feel worse. Look at the bright side. The children are back, the Nevi invasion is done with, and Hekseville is finally at peace.

Kat: ...You're right. I shouldn't get too worked up about it. I'm thankful for what there is of Hekseville. And like you said, the Nevi are finally gone. Now that's an accomplishment! *Gets off the fence* Wanna go get some ice cream? The weather is pretty hot today, and we could use something to cool us down.

Raven: I guess I can. *Wipes some sweat off her forehead* I am sweating a bit, so I could use something cool.

Kat: Great! *Shifts gravity* Race ya to the ice cream shop!

Raven: *Shifts gravity as well* You're on!

Before they could shift towards the ice cream shop, they see a huge unusual ship coming towards Vendecentre, from east.

Kat: *Looking at the ship* Is that one of the Jellyfish's?

Raven: I don't think so.

Kat: Well it's coming our way!

The ship flies next to the watch tower, and begins going down towards the Jellyfish base.

Kat: Hmmm... *Looks at a sign next to the ship* "Thirpire Military"... Thirpire?

Raven: Maybe it's another city!

Kat: Another city? We should check it out, then!

**Episode 0: Learning the Basics**

Kat and Raven then shift towards the ship, and see people gathering around the ship. They get close to it, and see a few military men coming out of the ship. They were wearing a black military uniforms, and some of them were even holding guns. They line up in front of the base, as Commander Yuri, Yunica, and other Jellyfish commanders and captains walk out to attend them. Kat and Raven reach the ground in the crowd, near the mysterious Thirpire soldiers.

Kat: *To Raven* I don't like where this is going.

Yuri: Who are you, and why do you inhabit our city? State your business!

One of the Thirpire military captains approaches the Jellyfish. He was wearing a dark-blue military trench coat which had six badges buttoned on to the left side of his coat, a white shirt with a black tie under the coat, a black shoulder armor which covered his entire left shoulder, a dark-blue military captain hat, black leather bracers on his arms, dark-blue cargo pants, and his uniform too had black long steel-toed boots with no laces. He has dark-orange hair, and a small pony tail coming from the back of his head. He has brown eyes, and a fairly tanned skin. His facial appearance makes it seem as if he was in his thirties.

Thirpire military captain: Commanders, captains, and soldiers of Hekseville! I am captain Forlenzo! I am one of the five leading captains of the Thirpire military! We are from Thirpire! A city far away from Hekseville! We seek to do no harm, as we only come here in need of aid!

Yuri: Then speak! Why are you here?

Forlenzo: Our city has been under heavy attacks by creatures which this city calls, "Nevi"!

Kat and Raven look at each other, surprised.

Forlenzo: Our military has been severely damaged! Our police force is dying! And Thirpire is slowly turning in to ruins! Times are dark in our home, and we have come to Hekseville, the closest city to ours, to come for your aid, and help us get rid of this Nevi invasion!

Yuri: You have put a lot of effort into coming into our city and asking for our help! But I'm afraid we can't help you! You see, our home city has just gotten rid of the Nevi threat, and we have much to take care of! Our property has been severely damaged, and we do not have time to lend aid to another city we did not know even existed!

Forlenzo: Please! You do not understand! Innocent lives have lost their homes because of these monsters, and as I mentioned previously, our military has been severely damaged by them! Our city as a whole is dying! Please! You must aid us!

Yuri: I have spoken! Now kindly, and orderly, return back to your home city!

Kat: *Whispers to Raven* This doesn't seem fair...

Raven shakes her head.

Forlenzo: ... Very well, then! Thank you for your time!

?: Wait!

Before the Thirpire military could begin boarding the ship, they hear the voice. The voice came from Syd, who comes out from the base, and walks up to them.

Syd: I'll help you!

Kat: *Thinking* Syd?

Yuri: Officer Syd! I have already given my word! We can't help them!

Syd: Commander, I would gladly volunteer to take charge of this request, and head to Thirpire with them!

Yuri: Officer, you do not even have men who can give you company.

Kat: *Walking out of the crowd, with Raven following behind* We can help him!

Syd: Kat!

Forlenzo: Who is this?

Kat: You're speaking to the Gravity Queen!

Forlenzo: The Gravity Queen? You're the Gravity Queen?

Kat: Flattered, or disappointed?

Forlenzo: A little bit of both, to be quite honest.

Kat: Well, either way, your people sound like they're in a lot of trouble, and as the Gravity Queen, me and my two friends here *Referring to Raven and Syd* can help! We hate the Nevi just as much as you do, and even if I'm not familiar with who you people are, or Thirpire's history, I'm not gonna let them wreck your city!

Forlenzo: Well, we would be honored to receive help from the Gravity Queen! And the officer right here! *Referring to Syd* We need all the help we can get!

Yuri: *To Syd* Are you sure this is what you want? It's only three of you.

Syd: This is exactly what I want, commander! Allow me and the shifters to join them!

Yuri: *Stays silent for a few seconds, then speaks* Very well, then. Consider this a mission. I will put you in charge.

Syd: Thank you, sir.

Thirpire military commander: *To Forlenzo* Captain, are you sure three people will be enough to help us?

Forlenzo: It may be three, but Thirpire is in desperate need of help. We can't turn down their offer now. Besides, the famous Gravity Queen is joining us. That's more than enough.

Syd: *To Forlenzo* We'll make preparations for this mission! Just give us a few minutes, and we'll be off!

Forlenzo: As you wish! We will be waiting!

Then Forlenzo and the Thirpire soldiers begin entering the ship, while Yuri, Yunica, and the Jellyfish commanders and captains walk inside the base, and the crowd begins to leave. Kat and Raven walk up to Syd.

Kat: Never knew you were fit to lead a mission, Syd.

Syd: I'm kind of surprised myself, to be honest. I guess commander Yuri handed this matter to me just wanted to get this situation out of their way. But we only have a few minutes, girls! You should go home and pack whatever you need, and get here ASAP.

Kat: Right! We'll be here in a flash!

Kat and Raven shift gravity, and head to their homes. Kat finishes packing her things in a back pack, at her home.

Kat: See ya, Gade! See ya, Cyanea!

Cyanea: *From the house* Bye, Kat! Have fun!

Kat takes off with her back bag.

Gade: *As he sees Kat fly away* Hmmm...

Cyanea: *To Gade* Hm? Something wrong?

Gade: I sense another enemy source in Thirpire besides the Nevi... But I can't exactly tell what...

A few minutes later, Kat and Raven arrive to the Thirpire military ship.

Kat: Hey you made it, Raven!

Raven: *Holding a bag with her hand* Yeah, I had to talk to Zaza about where I was headed. I told him to stay with the other children while I'm away... I hope this mission doesn't take long...

Just then, Yunica, who was also holding a bag, walks up to them, and they both see her coming their way.

Kat: Yunica?

Yunica: Commander Yuri insisted for me to join you girls and officer Syd on this mission. *Turns towards the city* The Jellyfish have been working hard to re-establish Hekseville, but the city will be fine without me for some time.

Kat: I'm surprised. But it's great to see that you're joining us, Yunica!

Yunica: Don't get used to it. I'm here on a mission, not to make friends with you. *As heading inside the Thirpire ship* I'll be heading inside now.

Raven: *To Kat* She's still as stubborn as ever.

Yunica: *From the ship* I heard that!

Raven smirks. Syd finally arrives, Wearing his military uniform, and holding two bags.

Syd: Alright we're all set! You girls ready?

Kat: We sure are! Yunica is already inside, by the way.

Syd: Okay good. Let's head inside then! We don't wanna keep them waiting!

The three of them proceed walking inside the ship, and all four take their seats with the rest of the Thirpire soldiers. They were sitting next to each other at the front, with Kat sitting next to the window, and Dusty sitting on Kat's lap, while Raven's crow sits on her shoulder. The engines of the ship begin to start up, and in a few seconds, the ship starts elevating, and slowly taking off.

Kat: Oh man I'm actually pretty excited! We're actually gonna get to see another city!

Raven: I'm pretty excited too. I finally get to see something different. I'm tired of looking at Hekseville.

Syd: It's actually kind of a bummer that the city is in such bad conditions. Nearly in ruins to be more specific.

Raven: But that's where we come in.

Syd: Exactly.

Forlenzo walks up to them.

Forlenzo: *To Syd* Officer, I just wanted to say that we thank you for lending us your aid. We never thought we would get help from two shifters and Hekseville's super soldier.

Syd: It's always a pleasure to give out a helping hand, captain. We couldn't possibly leave a dying city keep dying.

Yunica: I've noticed that you have a lot of knowledge about Hekseville and the military.

Kat: Yeah you even know who I am.

Forlenzo: Our technology is fairly advanced. We are capable of picking up on news from cities across the world. But we never had contact with them until now. However, our technology is not advanced enough to stop an invasion as big as the Nevis. *To Kat* The people of Thirpire really look up to you, Gravity Queen.

Kat: Is that so? Well I'm happy to hear that I have admirers from Thirpire. And please, call me Kat.

Forlenzo: Alright then, Kat. Now please, enjoy the flight. Refreshments should be coming soon.

Forlenzo leaves. Kat then looks out the window, to take a look at Hekseville from a distance.

Kat: *Thinking* Wow... Look at that view. Now that's something you don't see every day.

The ship proceeds flying away from Hekseville, and heads to Thirpire.

_"This is only a prologue to what is to come of my mission, and my adventures in Thirpire. It was a long and exhausting journey that was coming my way, but an exciting and intense one as well. Nala was right. There were more cities out there, and I couldn't wait to finally set foot there."_

**Gravity Rush: Distant Struggle**


	2. Episode 1: The Beginning of a Clutter

A few hours had passed after they left Hekseville.

Pilot: *From the microphone* Final announcement of this flight. I am proud to announce that we have finally reached Thirpire.

Kat: We have? That's great!

Kat looks through the window, only to be shocked by what she admires. Thirpire was in very bad conditions due to all of the Nevi attacks.

Kat: ... This is Thirpire?

Raven: *Looks as well* Woah... The Nevi really hit them hard...

Syd: Let me see, let me see!

Kat moves back a bit so that Syd could see. He too was shocked.

Syd: ...Woah indeed... Look at this place...

Buildings were crippled, and nearly falling apart, streets were a mess, and there litter could be seen. Though some segments of the city were still in fairly normal shape, most of the city was hit hard by the Nevi. Thirpire is no bigger than Hekseville, and was not split into different segments like it, but was about the same size as Vendecentre. And just like Hekseville, it was holding onto a pillar, but unlike it, it had grounds surrounding the city. The ship heads to the Thirpire military base, and it lands on the landing zone. They begin exiting the ship with the rest of the Thirpire soldiers. The base was in no better conditions. Cracks all over, broken windows, and even a bairly functional front door. The base was located on the eastern district of Thirpire.

Yunica: This base looks like it can bairly stand.

Forlenzo: *Walking with them* As I mentioned at Hekseville, the Nevi have severely damaged the military. The base included. It's not easy to keep standing with a military in bad shape.

Kat: How can the Nevi hit Thirpire so hard? Even Hekseville didn't receive attacks so strong! This place looks like it's gonna completely crumble down anytime soon!

Forlenzo: These pass few days, five days to be more specific, has been nothing but a nightmare straight from hell. Watching the Nevi attack and destroy nearly everything in sight, it's as if the world was ending. The Nevi numbers were drastic, and we were somehow lucky to run them out of Thirpire before their numbers kept increasing... But so many of our people have been run out of their homes, and lots of businesess have been closed down because of this hellish invasion...

Kat: How are the numbers so big? Can the Nevi multiply or something?

Forlenzo: Indeed they can. That's how they managed to damage Thirpire so greatly... Be thankful the Nevi Hekseville fought against, were not able to multiply.

**Episode 1: The Beginning of a Clutter**

They enter the base.

Kat: *Taking note of the place* At least the inside is not so bad. Besides for cracks and broken windows. What about our rooms?

Forlenzo: Up the stairs. It's gonna be a little tight, though.

They proceed up to the second floor, and arrive to their room. Syd opens the door, and reveals a relatively small room with four twin-size beds, and two windows.

Forlenzo: All four of you are going to stay in this room, so make yourselves at home for now. Later you should be meeting the man who brought you here on this mission.

Syd: Who is he?

Forlenzo: His name is Tayand. He should be back soon, so just stay here for now. I'll leave you folks organize yourselves. Contact me if anything.

Forlenzo leaves.

Kat: *Looking around the place* Well, at least we get a decent place to rest our heads. *Sits on one of the beds* I wouldn't want to sleep in the streets during this mission.

Yunica: What? Were you expecting a palace to stay in?

Kat: No I just-... Nevermind... I hope we meet this "Tayand" soon.

Kat notices Raven looking out one of the windows, looking up at the gloomy gray sky as she slowly stroked her crow. Kat walks up to her.

Kat: Hey, what chu looking at?

Raven: The sky. *Looks at the city* It's just as gray and gloomy as the city. Fits perfectly.

Kat: *Looks at the city* Yeah, I know...

About twenty minutes pass, and a man then enters the room.

Man: Ahh! I see you folks have arrived!

Syd: *Who was sitting on a chair, stands up* Yes. Can we help you?

Man: My name is Tayand. I'm one of the five leading captains of the Thirpire military. I'm the one who started this whole campaign.

Tayand was wearing the exact same military uniform that Forlenzo was wearing. The only difference is that Tayand has two badges buttoned onto his coat. Different to Forlenzo's six. Tayand had short black hair, and similiar to Syd's hairstyle, but bit longer, almost reaching his shoulders. He had dark-gray eyes, light-brown skin, and his facial appearance made it seem as if he was in his late twenties.

Kat: *Walks up to him* So you sent the military ship to Hekseville?

Tayand: I did. And I must say, I couldn't ask for better help than the Gravity Queen herself! As well as Raven and Sea Wasp. I know a great deal of you ladies. It's an honor to meet the three of you.

Kat: *Smiles* Thank you, Tayand! We're happy to make such an impression!

Tayand: You have no idea! Thirpire knows a lot about you girls!

Kat: Well we're happy to hear that!

Tayand: Now, let's get on to our topic. I'm sure captain Forlenzo has given you details about the Nevi and the attack, yes?

Syd: For the most part, yes.

Tayand: Well as you already know, and as you can see for yourselves, our military is in bad shape. Those damn Nevi have completely outnumbered us! They have attacked our base, and destroyed some of our weapons! And while we have managed to run them off, they just keep on coming back. Thirpire isn't used to these kinds of attacks. And... Admitedly, some of the city's damage is the military's fault. We're completely inexperienced with fighting such a drastic invasion inside the city.

Syd: Thirpire has never received an attack like this?

Tayand: Not at all. We mostly just deal with crimes, jail breaks, wanted criminals, and so on... But an invasion like this? Fighting inside the city, where there's civillians and buildings everywhere? That's what concerns me the most...

Yunica: The Nevi were completely new to Hekseville as well. If we managed to fight them off, you can as well.

Tayand: ...But the Nevi hit Thirpire so hard... The military, the police force, hell, the police force which is almost dead. I feel that this city could fall off the world pillar any time soon... But that's why you girls are here. You've had more experienced with the Nevi than Thirpire will ever be. You can surely do a much better job at it than us.

Raven: I hope that doesn't mean we're gonna fight the Nevi by ourselves.

Tayand: Oh no no no. But we could use all the help we can get from the best in Hekseville.

Kat: I'm very concerned about this. It took Hekseville a whole year to get rid of the Nevi... What if it takes just as long here in Thirpire?

Tayand: Right now, all we can do is just fight them off. That will be our primary goal. Our secondary goal is to help the people of Thirpire. Whenever we're not fighting Nevi, we can aid the city. And if there's one thing I'll let the four of you know, is that their attacks mostly take place at night. And they strike big during the night. Beware, though. They do throw small attacks during daylight.

Kat: *Thinking* This doesn't exactly anwer my question.

Raven: Has the mayor done anything about this?

Tayand: No. He doesn't know what to do! With the police force dying, and Thirpire nearly in ruins, all that's left standing is the military, and that's what he's relying on! All he does is ask for reports from the military, and sits in his office twitling his thumbs, waiting for the military to take further action! Damn fool...

Kat: And what do Thirpire's people think of this?

Tayand: They're relying on the military as well. Everyone is. It's a lot of stress, and a lot of responsibility.

Kat: *Thinking* And only four of us to help? *Speaks* We'll do our part, Tayand. We'll help fight off the Nevi, while you and the military keep the city standing.

Tayand: Good to hear that from you, Gravity Queen.

Yunica: Do you need any help around your base?

Tayand: We could definitelly use some help shaping things up. If you may, Sea Wasp, you could stay here and help us.

Yunica: Very well, then.

Syd: Kat, Raven, why don't you girls take a look around the city and keep an eye out for any Nevi appearances?

Kat: Will do.

Kat and Raven leave the room, exit the base, and begin walking through the eastern district. They take note of the district. It had the most businesses in Thirpire, and a fair amount of homes. There were homeless people wandering the streets, and some sitting in front of distorted buildings, asking for coins. They even see many Thirpire military soldiers walking around, guarding the district from any Nevi attacks.

Kat: I can't believe this. This city is crumbling, and the mayor isn't doing anything! And not only that, I'm scared that Thirpire only has a little bit of time left... I'm actually kind of thankful Hekseville is not in such bad conditions as Thirpire...

Raven: By the looks of it, I think this mayor beats Bolsey in terms of not doing a damn thing.

Kat: And in five days, Thirpire is just falling apart...

Someone then approaches Raven, and holds her hand. As Raven feels her hand being grabbed, she turns to the person. It was a little girl.

Little girl: Please lady... Me and my mom need a few coins... Please be kind... Just a few coins...

The young girl was getting tearful, which touched Raven's heart, not knowing how to reply to her.

Raven: I... I don't-... I don't have-...

Little girl: Oh... Okay...

The girl lets go of Raven's hand, and walks away. Kat looks at Raven with concern, and Raven, without having anything to say proceeds walking. Kat follows behind, still concerned.

Kat: Umm... Raven? ... You okay?

Raven: *Speaking in a faintly upset voice* ...Did you see the way she looked at me...?

Kat: ... Raven, I feel sorry for her too, and everyone of these people, and I want to do everything in my power to help. But right now, you need to stay strong for this mission.

Raven: I know... But that face just got to me... it reminded me of all the suffering me and the children went through in Boutoume... *Sniffs, and wipes off a small tear off her eye* But yeah, we have to keep our heads strong if we want to help these people.

Kat: Good! I admire your love and compassion for children G, Raven. *Smiling*

Raven: ... Thanks. *Giving out a faint smile*

Kat: Should we shift gravity? We could take a better look of the city from up high.

Raven: Sure, let's do that.

Both of them shift gravity, and begin to fly slowly over the eastern district, and into the middle of the city.

Kat: Hey look! It's a park! *Points* It's huge! Let's head there!

Raven: Alright let's go.

They fly towards the park. The park had a circular shape, and covered eight street blocks. The park was no doubt in bad shape as well. Some trees were knocked down, the ground was somewhat distorded, and there was not much water in some of the ponds. They land in front of the eastern entrance.

Kat: *Looks at a sign* Hmmm... "Center Park"... The name makes sense. It's right in the center of Thirpire.

Raven: It actually looks like a hurricane hit this place.

Kat: Wouldn't the same go for the rest of Thirpire? Come on, let's go in.

They proceed walking inside Center Park. They take note of homeless people sleeping under trees that were still standing, while others were wandering the streets, and even looking inside nearby dumpsters for anything worth of value. They even see a woman sitting under a bridge, with two children laying down, sleeping, with their heads resting on her lap, and one blanket for the two children to share. This only made Kat feel even sadder. Then walks away, and Raven follows her.

Kat: *Stops walking, which causes Raven to stop as well* Raven? Why are the Nevi doing this...? This is so much worse than Hekseville right now... *Takes note of the city again* So much to rebuild. So much to organize.

Raven: Most likely for the same reason they invaded Hekseville. Because they wanted to.

Kat: ...I'm actually starting to lose some hope already... I'm not sure if we can help save this city. If the Nevi managed to hit it hard in five days, what's it gonna be like in five more?

They hear a man calling them.

Man: Hey there! You must be the shifters from Hekseville!

They see the man, and walk up to him.

Kat: We are the shifters from Hekseville, yes. Need any help?

Man: Oh I just thought I'd meet the Gravity Queen and Raven the crow girl in person! You both saved Hekseville from that crazy weapon made by D'nelica. Thirpire is very familiar with you both. But no one was aware of your arrival to Thirpire! It's an honor to finally get to meet you, ladies!

Kat: *Smiles* Oh! Pleasure to meet you too, sir!

Man: If I may ask, what brings you to Thirpire? Is it because of the Nevi turning this place into a hellhole?

Kat: That's exactly why. We were contacted to help Thirpire with the Nevi invasion. And... I see a lot of you people have been heavily affected.

Man: Oh yes, Thirpire is slowly turning into a mess. Thankfully, my house was not affected as much by the Nevi. Only a few cracks, and missing ceiling pieces, but nothing to be too concerned about.

Kat: Glad to hear you're in good conditions. We just want to know why the Nevi are invating Thirpire. It can't just be because they wanted to.

Man: Hmmm... Well, not a lot of us have noticed this, but I have. I've noticed the Nevi are just destroying the city, and not exactly killing, or going after anyone. Casualty numbers are very small, and they're destroying the city as if they were looking for something.

Kat: Looking for something?

Raven: What could that something be?

Man: Beats me. But if they're tearing the city appart trying to look for it, then it's very valuable to them.

Kat: You seem to be making a point... Which means they will definitelly come back again to keep on look for it. Thanks for the information! We'll be off now!

Man: I hope we meet again!

They continue walking.

Kat: Hmm... Looking for something...

Raven: If they really are looking for something, it could be anything.

They then hears a shouting voice.

Voice: NEVI!

They quickly turn around to see where the Nevi were, and see that they were in the southern part of Center Park. People begin running away from them.

Raven: Finally! Some action!

They shift gravity, and fly towards the Nevi. Kat uses her gravity kick to dive down towards the Nevi, and lands on one of their cores, killing it. The other Nevi become aware of Kat and Raven's pressense.

Kat: We're not gonna let you harm Thirpire any further!

There were four ground Nevi, and five flying Nevi. Kat fights the ground Nevi, as Raven takes care of the flying ones. A four of them manage to get away into a different section of Center Park, not far away from each other. Some people run away from one of the Nevi, who knocks down a tree.

Raven: You're not getting away!

Raven gravity kicks that Nevi, and kills it. She flies towards another Nevi, who was attacking a building near Kat, and gravity kicks that one as well, killing it.

Kat: *Killing the last ground Nevi* Now where are the other three?

The three remaining Nevi approach Kat, and charge at her. Kat avoids two of them, and Raven catches one of the Nevi Kat avoided, by its tail, and swings the Nevi at the other Nevi, hitting their cores against each other, and killing them both. Kat catches the last Nevi, and throws it at a wall, and gravity kicks it, killing it as well.

Kat: That's the last of them!

Raven: That was easy! But it means less trouble for now.

They land back on the ground, and approach the civilians.

Kat: Is everyone alright!?

Man 1: Yes! Thank you, shifters!

Man 2: There's no one better to have here than you, shifters!

Woman: Please deffeat all of these monsters! They've destroyed our homes, and ruined our city!

Everyone in the crowd began thanking Kat and Raven, and asking for her to stop the Nevi.

Kat: You can count on me! We will get to the bottom of this, and we will stop the Nevi!

_"I made them a promise I wasn't sure I could keep. The city was in such bad conditions. With the Nevi destroying it, and these people seeking help, I wasn't sure how I could help. I had already started the mission, and I was already losing hope. I could only push myself to continue. If the Nevi really were looking for something, then it was up to me to find out what."_


	3. Episode 2: Selfish Scars

A few minutes after the Nevi encounter...

Raven: *Looking at the direction of the eastern district* Hmmm... *To Kat* I'm gonna take a walk around the eastern district. I'll catch you later.

Kat: Okay. I'm gonna go check out the northern district. See ya later!

Raven shifts gravity, takes off, and heads to the eastern district.

Raven: *Lands on the ground, and looks to left and right* Maybe I can find that little girl in here...

She starts walking, as Raven's crow sits on her left shoulder, and they take a different direction from the one she had previously taken when she first walked through the district with Kat. The side of the district she was walking on was more calm, and had less people on the streets. Just then, she comes across the girl, sitting in front of a building with her mom, who was holding a bag.

Raven: *Thinking happily* There she is!

Raven quickly walks up to her, and the girl sees her. The girl's clothes were dirty, and had no shoes on. Only socks. Her hair was dark brown and tied in one pony tail, and had light brown eyes, with light brown skin, and she was about eight to nine years old. Her mother looked like her, but older, and with dark brown eyes, and hair loose. Raven was delighted to see her, and approaches her.

Girl: *Sees Raven coming her way* Hey! You're that lady from earlier!

Raven: *Kneels down on one knee in front of her* That's right. I wanted to pass by and say hello.

Mom: Who are you?

Raven: My name is Raven. Or Sachya. Which ever you like.

Girl: Sachya is prettier.

Raven: Thank you. *Smiles*

Mom: Raven? The shifter from Hekseville?

Raven: That's right.

Mom: Why are you here?

Raven: I'm on a mission to help get rid of this Nevi invasion.

Girl: Is the Gravity Queen here too? Is she going to help?

Raven: Yes she's here. And yes she's helping as well.

Girl: *Happily* Then there is hope, mom! They can save us from the Nevi!

Mom: Oh I sure hope so, sweetie. *To Raven* We could really use the help from the gravity shifters.

Raven: And we'll make sure this city gets the help it needs.

Girl: Oh! I never got to introduce myself! I'm Mildy. And this is my mom.

Mom: You can call me Andrea, Raven.

Raven: It's nice to meet you both. Mildy here came up to me a little while ago, asking me for coins. I... didn't have any, so I thought I'd find her instead.

Mildy: Really? Thank you for coming to find me, Sachya! That's very nice of you!

Raven: Of course.

Andrea: *To Mildy* It's getting a bit late, dear. We should be heading back to the southern district.

Mildy: Yes mom.

Raven: Could I give you company?

Andrea: That would be very kind of you.

The three of them stand up, and begin walking back to the southern district.

**Episode 2: Selfish Scars**

They then enter the southern district of Thirpire, which is where most of the homes and a few businesses recide, and was in the worse conditions than the eastern district. There were still people wandering the streets, and buildings were crippled, and in bad shape. The three of them enter a tunnel, which had many people laying on the ground, sitting against the wall, resting, or eating the little food they could obtain. Some were even reading books, or newspapers about Thirpire's conditions. Animals such as cats and dogs were also in the tunnel, either with their owners, or by themselves.

Raven: *To Andrea* You live here?

Andrea: Ever since we lost our home, shelters have become crowded, and most of the abandoned buildings were taken by others to live in. Other tunnels are starting to become crowded too. So we're lucky to live in here at the moment.

They walk down the tunnel, until they reach the end.

Mildy: This is our spot at the moment.

Andrea: *Puts her bag down* Have a seat, Raven.

The three of them sit down on the floor. Andrea opens a can of noodles for the three of them to share. She hands it to Mildy.

Mildy: Thank you, mom. *Grabs it, and starts eating from it with a fork*

Andrea: *To Raven* Noodles is all we could afford for today, unfortunately.

Mildy: *To Raven* Here have some, Sachya!

Raven: Thanks. I could use something that'll wash away the awful taste of the previous food I had back at the ship. *Eats a bit from it* So, where's your dad, Mildy?

Mildy: Well... We-... *Her voice weakens* We lost him when the Nevi attacked our home... He saved us from being trapped inside the house...And he-... he-... *Starts shedding tears*

Andrea: Oh no no. *Slowly hugs her to comfort her* ... It's alright, sweetie... it's alright...

Mildy hugs her as well.

Raven: Oh... I see... I'm sorry for your loss.

Andrea: Thank you, Raven. *Sheds a tear as well, but wipes it off*

Raven: *To Mildy* Here. Your noodles. *Hands the can of noodles to Mildy*

Mildy: *Sniff* Thank you... *Wipes the tears off her eyes, grabs the can of noodles, and notices Raven's crow on her shoulder* Is-... is that your shifter?

Raven: He is, yes. *Scratches her crow's chin* He gives me a very special ability, which allows me to control gravity.

Mildy: Like the Gravity Queen!?

Raven: *Nods* Like the Gravity Queen.

Mildy: Can you show me!? Please!?

Raven: *Looks at the rest of the people in the tunnel, then looks at Mildy, and whispers to her* I'll show you later. I don't think it's a good idea to use my powers here in the tunnel, or it'll bring too much attention.

Mildy: Well... okay...

Raven: ... Mildy? Andrea? Listen. I just wanted to say, I don't have anything for you two right now, or anyone in here. My mission is to take down the Nevi, and restore Thirpire, and what I did bring is not going to help you survive.

Andrea: It's alright, Raven. We really appreciate company from a shifter.

Mildy: Will you come back to see me again? Maybe you don't have anything, but thank you for finding me. It means a lot to me.

Raven: ... Yes, I will come back to see you again. And you're very welcome. *Stands up* I should get going now. But I promise you I'll come back. *Smiles*

Mildy: Thank you, Sachya!

Andrea: We hope to see you again, Raven!

Raven waves goodbye at them, and proceeds exiting the tunnel. She walks for a few minutes, and sees a small restaurant. Still in business, and had two people inside. Raven notices a man in his twenties, roughly talking to an elder man who seemed to be in his forties, that ran the restaurant.

Man: *To the elder man* I told you that when I came here today, you would have my money ready!

Elder man: But I don't have enough money to even support myself! I gave up most of my funding to charity!

Man: *Roughly grabs the elder man* Listen to me, old man! I gave you a warning! That was automatically MY money you would have ready for me! And since you don't have it with you, I'm gonna have to beat it out of you!

The man raises a fist, as if he was about to punch the elder man. Just then, they hear the door opening, with Raven walking in.

Raven: Is there a problem here!?

Man: *Turns his head around towards Raven* Who the hell are you to-... *Gives out a sly smile* Heheheh. *Let's go of the old man, and starts walking up to Raven* Well look at you. A pretty face like you doesn't deserve to act like a hero, you know. *Stops in front of her* So, I suggest you get out of what's none of your business!

Raven: Leave him alone!

Man: *Gets his face close to hers* Or what!?

Raven then shifts gravity, which completely caught the man off guard, making him take a few steps back, almost tripping, with a horrified look on his face.

Man: What the-... Wh- What the hell are you!?

Raven: *Floats close to him, getting her face close to him this time* A shifter.

With that, the man quickly got up, and ran out of the store. Raven returns back to normal, and walks up to the elder man.

Elder man: Oh thank you so much! Another second, and I would had ended up kissing the ground!

Raven: Are you alright? Did he cause you any trouble?

Elder man: Yes I'm fine. And thankfully not. He's just some no good trouble maker.

Raven: What does he want?

Elder man: Well, he's from this gang called the Scars, which formed two days after the Nevi arrived to Thirpire. With the police force technically dead, and the city in deep struggle, the Scars were born, and started causing trouble in the southern district, treating themselves like kings, and us like trash! Taking what they want, when they want, knowing that the police can't stop him. And the military is too busy trying to pull themselves together to do anything about it. We got the Nevi, the Scars, and a nearly-collapsing military! How could it get any worse!?

Raven: The military did call for some reinforcement from Hekseville.

Elder man: Ah yes! You are one of the shifters that arrived! I heard the Gravity Queen is here too! Are you finally going to put an end to this nightmare!?

Raven: That's exactly what we're aiming to do. But right now, since I'm not fighting any Nevi, I aim to help the city, and its people at the moment. Is there anything else you can tell me about the Scars?

Elder man: Well, their hideout is currently unknown. But they do stay on the southern district, for what I'm aware of. I'm afraid that's all I know.

Raven: Alright then. It's fine. I'll be going now. Stay safe, sir.

Raven leaves the restaurant, and proceeds walking. Just then, she hears a voice.

?: Someone help me!

Raven: *Thinking* Who was that!?

She runs towards where the voice was at. She finds a man, who was knocked down to the floor.

Raven: *Quickly helps the man up* Are you alright!?

Man: Yes, but one of those Scars thieves stole my wallet! I only have a bit of money to feed my family in that wallet, and he took it!

Raven: Where did he go!?

Man: That way! Near the ship docks!

Raven: *Looks at another tunnel full of more homeless people* Head to that tunnel, and stay there! I'll find your wallet!

Man: Oh thank you, thank you! I'll make my way to the tunnel right away!

Raven shifts gravity again, and heads towards the direction the man had told her. From the air, she looks at all directions, to see if there were signs of that man.

Raven: Now where did he go?

She sees a man heading through the town, and notices he was holding a wallet. It was the same man Raven had met at the restaurant.

Raven: Great, him again...

She proceeds flying towards him, she stands behind him to keep her distance from him. The Scars member keeps walking, and hears foot steps behind him. He turns around, and sees no one there. When he turns around to keep walking, Raven in front of him catches him by surprised.

Scars member: Ahh! *Takes a step back* What do you want now!?

Raven: Couldn't steal from the man, so you decide to steal from someone else?

Scars member: What do you care!?

Raven: I don't let rats like you get away with stealing like that.

Scars member: Just get away from me!

The man makes a run for it, but Raven shifts gravity, and flies towards him. She grabs him by his shirt.

Scars member: Agh! Let-... Go!

He swings his a fist at Raven, but she grabs it, and squeezes it.

Scars member: Agghh!

Raven: *Turns back to normal, and grabs the wallet* I'll take that. But first, I want you to tell me more about the Scars.

Scars member: I-... I ain't telling you nothing!

Raven: *Starts to slowly twist the man's hand* Suit yourself.

Scars member: Agghhh! *Kneeling down due to his hand slowly being twisted* Alright alright! We formed a few days after the Nevi arrived! There's about twenty of us, and we live in the sewers of the southern district! And our leader's name is Reylore! That's everything, I swear!

Raven: Are you sure that's everything?

Scars member: We just formed, so there's not a lot to know about us! Please let me go!

Raven: Fine. *Lets go of him* Tell your leader, Raven the gravity shifter says hello.

The Scars member then runs away.

Raven: And if I see you causing trouble again I'm gonna feed you to the Nevi!

Raven shifts gravity again, and returns to the tunnel where the man she had previously met, resided. She arrives, and walks up to him.

Raven: I brought back your wallet.

Man: Oh thank you so much! I can finally keep my family fed! But I don't know how to repay you for your kindness...

Raven: That's nothing you should worry about. The important thing is, you can keep your family fed.

Man: Thank you, again! I won't forget your kindness!

The man then leaves the tunnel.

Woman: *Sitting near Raven* Are you-... Are you the Gravity Queen?

Raven: No. I'm a friend of hers.

Woman: But you have the same ability she has!

Man 1: Please, you must help us with the Scars! They do nothing but cause trouble, and make the southern district much more miserable than it already is!

Man 2: We're trying to stay alive, but they won't let us! Please, help us!

Man 3: Let's not forget the Nevi are making our lives twice as miserable!

Raven: You can count on me! I'll deal with the Scars, and help this district!

Everyone in the tunnel starts thanking her.

Woman: We will be forever in your dept!

Raven: *Nods, thinking* It'll be a big responsibility, but it's the least I can do if I want to help the military with the city's people.


	4. Episode 3: The Figure of Mystery

Kat was walking around the streets of the northern district of Thirpire, taking note of the district. It's the largest district of the four, and had the tallest buildings in Thirpire. It was also where the bigger businesses recided. It was less damaged than the southern district, but unlike it, there was no electricity in some segments of the northern district. And it was much dirtier as well. There were spray paintings on building walls, and litter on the sides of the streets. But despite this, everyone greeted Kat, being happy to see her, and Kat greeted them back.

Kat: It's nice to see that this side of the city is in better conditions. It reminds me of Vendecentre too, in terms of big buildings. But I don't see a lot of building lights, so I take it there's no electricity in some parts of the district. I wonder how people put up without it? But then again, how do the homeless people put up without their homes? And it's so much dirtier here. It's amazing how people turned this place into a dumpster in five days. How could the Thirpire mayor let this happen!? And what is he doing that he can't attend his people?

She passes by a wall full of newspapers, and takes a look at it. She sees news about a mysterious figure flying around the skies of Thirpire.

Kat: Mysterious figure... could that be a...

A man then walks towards her.

Man: Ah yes. This "figure" flying around Thirpire.

Kat: *Turns towards the man* You know something about this?

Man: A few days ago, I saw that same figure flying across the sky, similarly to how you can. With gravity.

Kat: Really?

Man: Yeah. I couldn't tell if it was a man, or a woman, but this person had a strange aura glowing around his or her body, just like you.

Kat: Then-... that means... A shifter!? Here in Thirpire!? Are you sure!?

Man: My own eyes don't deceive me. I know what I saw.

Kat: *Thinking* I knew there were more shifters besides me and Raven! *Speaks* Where was the shifter headed last time you saw him or her?

Man: To the eastern side of Thirpire. Pass the military base, in the eastern district. Most likely in the forest. He's probably not there anymore, if you're planning to look for this shifter.

Kat: That's exactly what I'm planning to do! Thanks for the heads up! Let's go, Dusty!

Kat shifts gravity, and begins flying towards the eastern side of Thirpire. Another man, who was standing next to a building eavesdropping on the conversation, looks at her as she flies towards that direction. 

**Episode 3: The Figure of Mystery**

Kat: *As she flew towards the east* I can't believe it! Another shifter! *To Dusty* Isn't it exciting!?

Dusty meows with disapproval.

Kat: Let's hope he or she is still there!

She flew past the base, and Syd, from a window, sees her flying by.

Syd: Kat? Where's she going?

She finally makes it to the forest.

Kat: Man... I've never seen so many trees all together like this. It's kind of crowded. Well, I guess I'm just used to the buildings of Hekseville. Now let's go find us a shifter! ... If he or she is still here...

Dusty looks suspiciously at the forest.

Kat: What is it, boy? Did you spot something?

Dusty then takes off running, leaving Kat behind.

Kat: Oh not again! Dusty, wait up!

She starts running after Dusty.

Kat: *While running after Dusty, thinking* He once ran off on me when he found Raven's crow! That means the shifter is somewhere around here! I knew it!

Dusty stops for a moment.

Kat: *To Dusty* Is the shifter here, Dusty?

After a few seconds, Dusty makes a left turn, continuing his search.

Kat: *Runs after him again, thinking* Guess not.

After a few more seconds of running, they run outside the forest near the edge of the field, and Dusty makes a final stop.

Kat: Well Dusty?

Dusty meows with confusion.

Kat: Well, that was a pointless chase...

A figure steps out of the forest, and walks up to Kat from behind, without her noticing.

Kat: If the shifter's not here, then let's go back to the city. So much for this scavenger hunt...

?: Looking for a shifter?

As Kat hears the voice, she turns around, and sees a man walking up to her. He was wearing a black leather trench coat with a belt around it, and 6 buttons, all of them were buttoned, a white T-shirt underneath, dark-blue long jeans, black boots with laces, and black leather fingerless gloves. His hair was black and short, which was brushed back as well, and he was also wearing black shades. He was taller than Kat, but no taller than Syd. And his skin was slightly tanner than Kat's.

Kat: Who are you?

Man: Let's just say that I'm your... final destination in this "scavenger hunt" of yours.

Kat: *With a surprised look on her face* You're-... You're the shifter!?

Man: And you must be Kat the Gravity Queen, of Hekseville. It's an honor to meet you. *Slowly holds Kat's hand* Magnilius. At your service.

He then kisses Kat's hand, which makes her blush, and smile embarrassingly.

Kat: Oh! *Slowly turning her head, as he lets go of her hand* Ummm... It's-... *Slowly looks at him again, still blushing* It's nice to meet you, Magnilius.

Magnilius: I overheard from the northern district of Thirpire that you decided to look for me. Why is that?

Kat: Well-... I guess its because meeting new shifters is something very exciting to me. The last time I met a shifter was a year ago.

Magnilius: Raven the crow woman?

Kat: Yeah, she's here too. We're on a mission actually.

Magnilius: I'm aware. You seek to stop the Nevi invasion.

Kat: Wow, by the looks of it, it seems like everyone's aware of our arrival.

Magnilius: Word spreads fast in Thirpire. But are you sure you're up to a task as big as this one?

Kat: I'm-... I'm not entirely sure myself... I don't know how long this invasion will last... and if the Nevi managed to damage Thirpire so heavily in five days, then I don't know how much longer the city can last. I don't wanna fight the Nevi every day for who-knows how long!

Magnilius: This Nevi attack isn't going to end until you find what they're looking for.

Kat: So-... they really are looking for something?

Magnilius: Yes. And finding this something is the only thing that'll stop them from destroying Thirpire.

Kat: What are they looking for? Do you know?

Magnilius: Hmph. *Crosses his arms* I might. *Looks at Dusty* That must be your shifter.

Kat: Oh yes! This is Dusty. Where's yours?

Suddenly, a tarantula starts crawling up Magnilius's left shoulder from behind. This makes Kat jump a bit.

Kat: Eh-... That's your shifter?

Magnilius: *Uncrosses his arms* That's right. He doesn't have a name, but he's more helpful than you probably think.

Kat: I-... bet he is...

Dusty hisses as the tarantula.

Kat: Dusty! Down, boy! *To Magnilius* Sorry, looks like Dusty's not happy with your little pet.

Magnilius: I don't think anyone would be happy to see a tarantula, anyway. Your previous reaction only proves my points.

Kat: Well... yeah. But anyways, you MIGHT know what the Nevi are looking for? Is there anything you can tell me?

Magnilius: If you want answers, you gotta convince me to give them to you.

Kat: How?

Magnilius: You can figure that out.

Kat: You're not being very helpful...

Magnilius: Who said I was gonna help you?

Kat: Well-... I really do need to find out what the Nevi are-

Suddenly, three portals open, and Nevi come out from them.

Kat: *Looks at the Nevi* Speaking of Nevi!

Kat and Magnilius face each other's backs.

Magnilius: This'll be fun!

Kat: You can call this fun, but to me, it's taking out the trash!

Both of them shift gravity, with Magnilius's gravity aura being green. They begin fighting off the Nevi. Kat takes care of the ground Nevi, as Magnilius took care of the flying Nevi.

Magnilius: *To Kat, as he fought off two Nevi* We better not let them get into the city! *As he killed the two of them* The military is near us, so we don't want to the Nevi to attract the military's attention!

Kat: I'm working hard on it!

Suddenly, a flying Nevi grabs Kat by her shoulders, and takes off with her!

Kat: Hey! *Struggles to break free* Let-... go of me!

Magnilius sees the Nevi taking off with Kat, and then he grabs one of the flying Nevi by its tail, does a spin, and throws it at the Nevi taking Kat, and killing both of the Nevi in the process, which made the Nevi let go of Kat.

Kat: Thanks!

Magnilius: No time to gratitude! Keep fighting!

Kat: Oh! Right!

They continued fighting, until the Nevi numbers ran thin. They notice some of the Nevi were retreating towards the city.

Kat: The Nevi! They're heading towards the city!

Magnilius: So much for keeping them away!

Both of them fly towards the retreating Nevi, but take note that the Nevi were flying faster than usual. The military sees the Nevi approaching them, which makes them rings an alarm.

Military soldier: There's Nevi inbound!

Yunica, Tayand, and Syd exit the base, and see the Nevi approaching them.

Syd: Nevi!? Now!?

Yunica: I'll handle this!

Yunica activates her jetpack, and takes off. Then, the Nevi that were approaching the base, spit out many large egg-shaped orbs from their tails towards Yunica, which she avoids, but the orbs land on the base.

Magnilius: *Thinking* Oh no...

Yunica, with her sword, takes out one of the Nevi. This makes the other Nevi slow down, for a chance for Kat and Magnilius to take them out. Kat with her gravity kick, and Magnilius with a flying fist.

Yunica: *Looks at Magnilius, and responds to kat* You found another shifter!?

Magnilius: I think you have better things to worry about, super soldier!

Magnilius points at the base, showing Kat and Yunica the orbs that the Nevi spit out, hatching two Nevi in each egg, which started attacking the base.

Kat: The Nevi! They're multiplying!

Yunica: Well we can't let them damage the base further!

Yunica flies towards the base, with Kat and Magnilius following behind. The military started fighting off the Nevi, who were damaging the base, with Kat, Yunica, and Magnilius joining the fight. Syd and Tayand were near the entrance of the base, shooting down Nevi as well. The Nevi kept on throwing more eggs, which hatched quickly.

Kat: *While fighting off Nevi* They multiply so fast!

Yunica: Both of you! Destroy the eggs before they hatch!

Kat and Magnilius went after all of the eggs, and destroyed them before they hatched. But the more eggs were destroyed, the more were spat out by other Nevi.

Kat: They just keep coming back!

Magnilius: *Destroying eggs* We'll have to fight faster!

Yunica: *To the soldiers* Everyone focus on the Nevi that are standing! Leave the eggs to us!

The soldiers did what Yunica commanded, and started shooting down the Nevi standing, while Kat, Yunica, and Magnilius took care of the eggs. Because of that, the Nevi numbers were running thin.

Syd: It's working! They're running low!

The fight kept going for a few more seconds, and the last one Nevi standing was taken care of, by Magnilius, who grabbed it by its leg, and with the help of his gravity powers, slammed its core against the ground, killing it. With that, the small invasion was over.

Kat: *Breathing heavilly* We did it! They're finally gone!

With that, the soldiers cheered in victory.

Magnilius: *Walks up to Kat, and the cheering went on* Good job out there, Kat. You're a very unique shifter.

Kat: *Blushing a bit* Oh umm... Thank you, Magnilius! You weren't so bad yourself. *Notices Magnilius had a scratch on his forehead* Oh! You're bleeding!

Magnilius: *Touches his forehead, and looks at the blood from his forehead on his hand* Oh don't worry about it. Comes with the fun and action.

Syd and Tayand walk to to them, as the cheering stopped.

Tayand: *To Magnilius* You there. What's your name?

Magnilius: The name's Magnilius. Also known as that "mysterious figure" that has been flying around the skies of Thirpire recently.

Tayand: So it was just another shifter.

Syd: I take it that you know him, Kat?

Kat: Yeah I do. I met him just now.

Tayand: Well Magnilius, you've done us a great service for helping us with the Nevi just now. And if possible, we would request for you to join the shifters, and the military, to help us with the Nevi threat. Help from yet another shifter would be most useful.

Magnilius: Thanks for the offer, but I have my own business to take care of. Private business. Be thankful I helped you today. Besides, you barely know me. Why ask a stranger to join the army so quickly?

Syd: He' does have a point, Tayand.

Tayand: Well... We could really use help from someone as yourself, Magnilius. Especially another shifter. We both know that times are very difficult in Thirpire, so even if we don't know your history, we only ask for cooperation.

Kat: *Thinking* He's starting to sound like Yuri.

Magnilius: I'm gonna have to turn down your offer, captain. I got things to do. *To Kat, while putting his hand on her shoulder* It was nice meeting you, Kat. I'll be going now, and I hope we meet again.

With that, Magnilius takes his hand off of Kat's shoulder, shifts gravity, and takes off into the sky.

Kat: *Watching him leave* Magnilius...

_"The words he had just said got me concerned, thinking that I wasn't going to see him again. I could only watch him fly off, and hope that he would make a return. His origin was still a mystery, but that mystery would soon be unveiled. However, knowing that he knew something about the invasion did bring my hopes up."_


	5. Episode 4: A Taste of a Raging War

In the evening outside the base in the training field, Kat was telling Syd about Magnilius.

Syd: So you think he might know something about the Nevi?

Kat: Yeah. He told me that they're looking for something, but he wouldn't say what.

Syd: Well I hope we find him again. If he claims he knows something, then we need answers from him, and quickly. We don't know how much longer Thirpire can stand, and seeing how the Nevi can multiply rapidly, then we now know how they were able to damage Thirpire so heavily in less than five days. By the way, have you seen Raven? It's already evening, and she hasn't returned.

Kat: She said she'd be here in the eastern district, but she hasn't returned yet. Speaking of evening... *Looks at the sky which was getting dark gray* I have to say, but I've never seen the sky change like this. Unlike Hekseville, the sky is different on all four districts. Here, it changes.

Syd: Does that concern you?

Kat: No, it's just that I've never seen something like that. I guess I'm just used to Hekseville, and all.

Syd: Every city is different, I guess. The sky is gonna get dark any minute now. Like Pleajeune in Hekseville.

Kat: Really?

Syd: Yup. But it's gonna be a quite some trouble at night, though. After all, Tayand did say that most of the Nevi attacks take place at night. So we have to stay very vigilant.

Meanwhile, Yunica and Tayand were up in a small watch tower. Yunica was powering up the lights with her cybernetics, to light up the training field.

Tayand: Excelent! I thank you for powering up the lights, Sea Wasp. And I must say, you did a very good job commanding the soldiers during the Nevi attack.

Yunica: Thank you but, it was just one command.

Tayand: But a good one at that. You look like you're suited to be a leader. Would you like to help us command the military? We could really use someone of your skill. After all, you are one of Hekseville's most relialble soldiers.

Yunica: Oh, that's... quite an offer. I would be honored to help command the military, captain.

Tayand: Thank you, Sea Wasp. Your help and your skill will come in handy well.

Just then, Raven returns to base, and lands in front of Kat and Syd.

Kat: Where have you been?

Raven: I was spending time with the people of the southern district. I've been helping them with some of their matters.

Syd: So you've been busy too?

Raven: I have. And I met a new little friend.

Kat: Now that you mention that, Raven, we met another shifter!

Raven: Another shifter!? Here in Thirpire!?

Kat: Trust me! I said the exact same thing! You missed out on all of the action, too! There was a Nevi ambush here in the base a few hours ago, and he helped us with the Nevi! His name is Magnilius, and his shifter is a... emm... a tarantula...

Raven: Interesting shifter. Where is this "Magnilius" right now?

Kat: He left right after the attack. We don't know where he is, though.

Syd: But we plan to find him again. He has answers about the Nevi invasion, and if we don't find him again, Thirpire is done for.

Kat: You want to find him too?

Syd: If we want to stop this invasion, then it's best if we find him. We can't keep fighting the Nevi forever, anyway... I just hope you're right Kat, and that he does have answers.

Kat: You know... I hope so too... I just wonder where he is right now?

**Episode 4: A Taste of a Raging War**

Night had finally fallen. Three groups of soldiers began marching out of the base, to guard the districts from any Nevi attacks during the night. Kat and Raven were sitting on top of the wall surrounding the base, watching the soldiers leave.

Kat: Tayand said night is when the Nevi mostly strike. So I can see why they're sending out so many soldiers.

Raven: You think we should go watch over the city at night too?

Kat: We should, yeah. It's our job to take out the Nevi, after all.

One last group of soldiers leaves, with Yunica leading them.

Kat: Yunica? Leading a group of soldiers?

Raven: Promotion, maybe?

Kat jumps off the wall, and lands near Syd, who was in front of the exit, watching the soldiers leave.

Kat: Hey Syd? Why is Yunica leading a group of soldiers?

Syd: *As Raven landed near them as well* Oh, Tayand gave her a little promotion. She's now helping command the military.

Raven: *To Kat* See?

Kat: Well, that was quick. I didn't know Yunica was capable of that, either. She's obsessed with following orders. Now that she's helping command the military, there's no one that can give her orders.

Syd: She'll do fine. Don't worry so much about her. Right know, you two should give them company. They could use some help in the air. Split up too. Go with one of the four groups.

Raven: *Notices Yunica was heading to the southern district* I'll give Yunica some company.

Kat: I'll head with the group heading to the northern district. *To Syd* What are you gonna do?

Syd: I'm gonna stay here and send out more soldiers in case both groups are outnumbered.

Kat: Alright then. *To Raven* Good luck out there.

Raven: You too.

Both of them shift gravity, and take off.

Raven: *Thinking* I'm not gonna let those Nevi get anywhere near close to Mildy and the rest of these people.

Raven approaches the group of soldiers Yunica was commanding, and flew all the way to the front of the group, where Yunica was walking, she lands on the ground next to Yunica, to give her company. The crow sits on Raven's shoulder.

Raven: *To Yunica* Pretty cool promotion.

Yunica: This isn't just a promotion, it's a duty. And since you're joining my men, I expect you to follow my orders.

Raven: Follow your orders? I'm just here to give you a helping hand. Who said anything about following your orders?

Yunica: Then at least cooperate.

Raven: I'm here on a duty too, believe it or not. And I wouldn't want some sort of missunderstanding between the two of us to get in the way of both our goals, don't worry, I'll cooperate.

Yunica: Good to see we're both on the same page.

Raven: Lead the way, then.

The group proceeds on marching. Meanwhile with Kat, she had already approached the soldiers, and remains hovering above them.

Kat: *Thinking* Great, I got a group who I can't even talk to them because I don't know any of them. I wish I would had gone with Yunica. Raven seemed kind of eagered to go with her, though. I wonder why? *Looks at the group* Hmmm, guess I could try to talk to the commander to see what's our plan.

She approaches the commander of the group, and hovers next to him.

Kat: So... we're heading to the northern district, right?

Commander: That's correct. The electricity in some of the district's segments has been cut off for two days, so we can't stand the chances that the Nevi might land a surprise attack in the dark. We're going to deffend the segments without electricity.

Kat: How are you gonna fight Nevi in the dark?

Commander: We have small flashlights buttoned on our uniforms. *Points at a little flashlight shaped like a box, buttoned onto his shirt* We'll be fine. But I do suggest you take one as well. Here. I have a spare. *Takes a flashlight out of his pocket* We wouldn't want the Gravity Queen to get lost in all of the darkness. And I must say, it's an honor to work alongside you.

Kat: *Smiling* Well it's nice to be able to help! And thanks for the flashlight. *Buttons the flashlight onto her outfit, thinking* Even though I can already glow in the dark by shifting. *Speaks* Wait, what about the people that live there? Won't they get in the way of the fight?

Commander: Ever since the attack, the military gave the entire city straight orders to be in doors before night fully arrives. The same goes for the northern district, of course.

Kat: Then we have no choice but to fight the Nevi while people still inhabit their homes?

Commander: It's our only choice right now.

Kat: Oh... I wish there was another way... *Thinking* Not to mention, the Nevi are tearing the city apart because of this "something" they're looking for. *Speaks* Tayand was right. The military is doing everything around here.

Commander: We have to. If our mayor isn't taking action, then we will.

They proceed marching. Meanwhile with Raven and Yunica...

Raven: *Looking at the direction where Mildy's home tunnel recided, thinking* So far, it seems peaceful over there. No Nevi, or Scars approaching it as of now.

Yunica: *Looks at Raven* You seem distracted.

Raven: Oh-... No it's nothing. Just keeping an eye on the district.

Yunica: That would be smart. The Nevi could come out from any direction at any time.

Yunica stops, and turns around towards the soldiers. This makes them stop as well.

Yunica: Let's split up! The left side of the group, head to the left! The right side of the group is coming with me to the right! *To Raven* Head with the left side of the group. Give them company.

Raven: Alright, then.

The group then split up into two, and take the direction Yunica had commanded.

Yunica: *To the soldiers* Keep your eyes open! They could come out from any direction!

They proceed marching for a few more seconds, until Yunica stops, does a sign with her left hand, telling them to stop, which they did.

Soldier: What is it, commander?

Yunica: Shhh!

They stood quiet for a few seconds, and hears crawling sounds.

Yunica: They're near us! Take your places!

The soldiers then prepare their weapons, and look to all directions. Yunica slowly looks to her left, then slowly looks to her right. As she slowly looks to her left again, a small gravity storm opens inside an abandoned building, which sucks the building in. Yunica and the soldiers immediatelly get away from the building, then Nevi start coming out of the storm. From Raven's location, she could hear the Nevi incoming.

Raven: The Nevi! They must be here!

Yunica: *To the soldiers* Open fire!

The soldiers start shooting at the Nevi coming out of the gravity storm. Some of the Nevi were killed, and others manage to fly away. Yunica activates her jet pack, and takes off. She starts flying after the Nevi, who she shoots at with her canon. She manages to kill almost all of them, but the ones that were still flying spit out eggs at her. She shoots the eggs down, but one catches her by surprise, and hits her in the face, making her lose balance of her flight, which gave the Nevi a chance to get away.

Yunica: Damn it! It's getting away!

Just then, Raven comes from the left side, and takes the Nevi down. She then flies towards Yunica.

Raven: Thought I could give you a helping hand!

Yunica: Good timing! Who knows what mess that Nevi could had caused!

Raven: Emm... speaking of mess...

Raven points at two crawling Nevi, which came from the egg that had hit Yunica, who were attacking another abandoned buildings. They begin spitting out more eggs.

Yunica: Oh no you won't!

From where she was floating, she kills both of them by shooting at them. Raven flies towards the eggs, but they hatch before she could destroy them, and split up.

Yunica: Go after one of them! I'm reuniting both of my soldier groups!

Raven: I'm on it!

Raven flies off. Meanwhile with Kat and the other soldiers, they arrive to the northern district of Thirpire, at a segment of the district where the electricity was cut off. Everyone of the soldiers, including Kat and the commander, turn on their flashlights, as they slowly proceed through the district.

Commander: Keep your eyes open, and your flashlights on! *To Kat* Gravity Queen, could you check the sky to see if there are any Nevi near by?

Kat: On it!

She flies to the sky to see if there are any Nevi in the northern district, but sees Nevi attacks and gun shots at the southern district, then flies back down.

Kat: No Nevi for now, but I see some at the southern district!

Commander: Sea Wasp and her men can handle it. We have to keep an eye out for the northern district.

Just then, a small gravity storm opens right in front of them, and tries to suck them in.

Commander: *To the others* RUN!

The soldiers begin running away from the storm before they could be sucked in. As the storm rages, Nevi begin coming out of it, and the storm closes.

Kat: Nevi!

Commander: Open fire!

The soldiers begin firing at the Nevi, taking down many of them.

Kat: Let's do this, Dusty!

Dusty meows with approval, and fly off to fight off the Nevi, but fights Nevi that are away from the gun shots.

Kat: *Killing one of the Nevi* I better watch out for gun shots!

The Nevi numbers started going down, but the Nevi still alive begin spitting eggs.

Commander: The eggs! Shoot them down!

Some of the soldiers begin shooting down the eggs before they could hatch. This was only a distraction for the Nevi to get away, and start attacking buildings, which people were inhabiting. Just then, Kat fights off the Nevi attacking the buildings, and killing most of them. Two more Nevi that were still allive spit out four eggs towards the ground, and attack Kat so that she would not go after the eggs.

Kat: *Defending herself against the Nevi attacking her* The eggs! They're about to hatch!

They do, and begin crawling away. Kat kills off the two Nevi. As she begins heading after the Nevi that had just hatched, she sees them splitting up. The soldiers had finish taking down the Nevi they were fighting.

Kat: *To the soldiers* They're still Nevi out there! They've split up!

Commander: All of you! Take different directions! Find these Nevi!

They then run off to find the Nevi. Kat then takes a look at the eastern district, which already had Nevi attacking.

Kat: Since the soldiers of the northern disctrict have split up to go after the Nevi, let's go help the ones at the eastern district, Dusty!

They then fly off to the eastern district. Meanwhile with Raven and Yunica, they had managed to completely drain the Nevi numbers.

Yunica: *In the air with Raven* That should be the last of them for now!

Raven: What next!?

Yunica: Let's stay in the district for a while! In case there's any more-

Before she could completely finish her sentence, another gravity storm opens, with two large Nevi coming out of it. A flying one, and a ground one. The flying Nevi spits out many eggs towards the ground. The soldiers begin firing at the eggs, with only a few of them being able to hatch, but were shot down quickly. The large ground Nevi swings his fist at the buildings, and begins tearing them appart.

Raven: *Hears screams coming from people in the buildings, thinking* There's still people inside those buildings!

Yunica: Raven! Fight off that large flying Nevi! I'll take care of the ground one!

Raven: But there's people inside those buildings!

Yunica: Now Raven!

Yunica flies off to fight the large ground Nevi. Raven, still floating there, looking back and forth at the buildings, and the Nevi, chosing to whether check on the people in the buildings, or take down the Nevi. She then made the choice to fight the giant flying Nevi. It was spitting lots of eggs, which the soldiers were quickly shooting down. But despite this, some of the eggs hatched, and the Nevi got away.

Soldier: Quickly! After them!

The large ground Nevi was still destroying buildings. Some had people inhabiting them. Yunica quickly shoots out the Nevi's cores, and as she goes in front of it to take out the last weak spot, the Nevi quickly swings a fist at her, knocking her away.

Yunica: Agghh! *Roughly lands on a wall, whick leaves a hole on it due to the strong impact*

As the Nevi destroyed buildings, people quickly left them, and ran far away from the Nevi. This alarms Raven, who managed to take out one of the cores from the giant flying Nevi. When she looks at the direction of the buildings being wrecked, the flying Nevi swings one of its wings at Raven, hitting her.

Raven: Ugghuhh! *Falls on to the ground on her right arm* Ugghhh...

Yunica: *Lands back on the ground, and quickly runs up to Raven* Come on get up! *With her mechanical arm, she quickly gets Raven up*

Raven: *Regaining her balance* Ugghhh... Agh! *Holds her right arm, which was injured* We're-... switching places this time, Yunica! *While still holding her arm, she shifts gravity, and goes after the large ground Nevi*

Yunica: Damn it, Raven!

With no time to argue, Yunica takes off to fight the flying Nevi.

In the eastern district, Kat was near the military base's entrance, fighting against a group of Nevi that had hatched from many eggs. Many of the buildings were damaged during the battle, and many of the soldiers were wounded. But despite this, the Nevi numbers were slowly running thin. Kat was very exhausted, and had a few wounds as well, but was still fighting.

Kat: Huff... huff... *Takes out another Nevi* Their numbers are lowering slowly, but they're lowering! That's all that matters!

The soldiers kept their firing going, until the Nevi started retreating through small gravity storms.

Soldier: They're retreating!

The gravity storms then close, and the soldiers give a cheer of victory. Kat takes a look at the northern district, and sees that the Nevi attacking there were retreating as well. Kat, who was exhausted, slowly floats back on to the ground, and unshifts gravity.

Kat: *Breathing heavily* Huff... huff... Finally...

In the southern disctrict, Raven takes out the large ground Nevi by finally destroying its last core, and killing the Nevi in the progress. It falls onto the ground, and the body disappears.

Raven: *Holding her arm* That'll teach you something about not messing with the southern district, and Thirpire in general! Ugghh... *Holding her arm tighter*

She looks up at Yunica, who had quickly taken out the large flying Nevi. She then looks at the soldiers, who had managed to reduce the Nevi numbers, and sees the Nevi finally retreat.

Raven: They're finally gone! ... But I better check on these people quickly...

She quickly flies towards one of the buildings the large ground Nevi had damaged.

Raven: Is everyone alright?

Man: Yes! We're alright! There was no one in the top floor, thankfully, so no one was hurt.

Raven: Okay good.

She takes a look at where the others had ran, and sees that all of them had gone into tunnels, or other empty buildings. She then flies towards Yunica, who was standing in front of the soldiers. Only a few amount of soldiers had wounds.

Yunica: Good work, soldiers! We've outmatched the Nevi! And it's good to see that all of you are still in one piece! *Takes a quick deep breath* Let's head back to base!

With that, the soldiers begin marching back to the military base. Raven looks at the direction where Mildy's home tunnel is, which was still safe. She takes a relieved breath, and proceeds walking. They arrive, and so do the other three group of soldiers. Most were wounded, some were being carried by others, and surprisingly, all of them made it. A few minutes later, Kat, Raven,Yunica, and the soldiers were outside having their wounds treated. Kat had a a bandage around her right arm, a small one on her forehead, and another around her left leg. Yunica, who's uniform was dirty, only had a scratch next to her right eye, which already had a bandage. Raven had a bandage around her left arm, and was getting her right arm treated. It was covered in bandages, which were adjusted around her neck to keep her arm balanced. All three of them were sitting on the same bench when Syd walks up to them, taking note of their conitions.

Syd: Wow... you girls look horrible...

Raven: *The nurse finishes treating Raven's arm, and leaves* Of course we do! You didn't do anything! So shut up!

Kat: Syd, we're tired. This was a stressful night, and I know for a fact that we're gonna put up with this same mess the next night, so we don't need any compliments. We just wanna get some rest...

The three of them get up, and start walking inside.

Kat: *As she passes by Syd* We'll talk tomorrow...

Then they proceed inside.

Syd: Goodnight, girls...

_"This mission had now turned into a nightmare. We knew we had no choice but to keep fighting the Nevi for these upcoming nights... And this was only just the beginning of this mess."_


	6. Distant Struggle gained over 400 views

I just wanted to quickly say, I'm happy to announce that Gravity Rush: Distant Struggle has finally reached over 400 views in total! I couldn't be happier to see that my story is already getting plenty of fans! I'm working on episode 5, put I'm a little stuck :/ Be patient, though. I can guarantee you that episode 5 will come soon (: In the meanwhile, I hope you folks are enjoying my story!


	7. Episode 5: Special Delivery

Morning had finally arrived, and Kat, Yunica, and Syd were outside in the training field, while Raven had left to the southern district. Kat still had her bandages on her, and Yunica had taken off the one she had next to her right eye. A few amount of soldiers leave the base to guard the districts during daylight.

Kat: *Sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper* "Nevi Attack Still Ongoing", "Southern District Property Damaged", "Still No Word from the Mayor", "Mysterious Flying Figure Discovered to be a Gravity Shifter". Well at least the newspaper company is runned by the military. No newspaper comics to keep me entertained, though. It sucks, but I can see why. *While folding the newspaper in half, and putting it to the side* I don't think people want to read comics with Thirpire like this.

Tayand walks up to her.

Tayand: Hey Kat, you have a minute? *Stops in front of her*

Kat: Sure, Tayand. *As Tayand sits next to her* What is it?

Tayand: It's about Magnilius, and what he supposedly knows.

Kat: Oh, what about it?

Tayand: Syd told me about it last night before the invasion. These are retorical questions but, how do we know he really knows something about the Nevi invating Thirpire? How do we know he's not lying? We don't know him, his wearabouts, how he got that shifter, or how he knows about the Nevi's source of invasion. We don't even know where he's hiding.

Kat: But why are you bringing this up to me?

Tayand: Because this is what you claim. And if what you said about him is true, he's Thirpire's only way of getting rid of the Nevi. If he really does know what the Nevi are pursuing, we have to find him.

Kat: *Thinking* Why do I feel like I'm being told the same thing over and over? *Speaks* I'm aware of that, Tayand. And believe me, I want to find him too, and put an end to this. I just hope the military doesn't start some sort of huge scavenger hunt to find one man who may or may not have answers. That would be desparate.

Tayand: I can guaratee you that that won't happen. How are you holding up? I'm sure it must had been a very tough battle last night, and I see you still have bandages on you.

Kat: I'm pretty good. I still feel a bit of pain, but nothing to worry about. I can stand just fine. Thanks for asking, though.

Tayand: No problem. We don't want one of the most important aspects of this mission to fall on the battlefield.

Kat: *Smiles* Heheh. That's neat of you to say, Tayand. I admire that. I'm not going anywhere, though. Not until we finish this mission. We'll find Magnilius, but it's best if we don't get too worked up about it.

Tayand: Of course, of course. And thankfully, yesterday's attack wasn't as big as the last ones. Sorry if I pressured you, though. I'm sure Syd told you the same thing and... maybe I really am a little desperate. I just don't want to put up with Nevi attacks everyday, and neither does the rest of Thirpire. Not to mention it's a lot of pressure coming towards the military for the entire city to rely entirely on us, especially when the mayor ain't doing jack!

Kat: I understand what you're going through. I know you just wanna keep the city under control, and get rid of the Nevi. I can't blame you for coming up to me about Magnilius. *Thinking* Though I did feel a bit pressured.

Tayand: Thanks, Kat. *Stands up* Well, I'll be heading inside to do some work. I just wanted to quickly talk to you about that. I'll catch you later, Kat.

Kat: See you later!

Tayand leaves.

**Episode 5: Special Delivery**

Kat: *Slowly taking off her bandages* Looks like my injuries finally healed! ... *In a sarcastic tone* Can't wait to get new ones tonight...

She rolls her eyes as she says that. Then she sees captain Forlenzo walking inside the base with someone else.

Kat: Hey it's captain Forlenzo! *To Dusty* We haven't seen him since we arrived. Let's go say hi!

She stands up from the bench, and approaches Forlenzo.

Kat: Captain Forlenzo! *Waving at him*

Forlenzo stops, and so does the other person he was walking with.

Forlenzo: Ahh Kat! Good to see you! There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Captain Waltris. One of the five leading captains of the Thirpire military. And the oldest as well. *To Waltris* I already told her about captain Tayand, and his plan.

Just like Tayand and Forlenzo, captain Waltris was wearing the same uniform they were wearing. But he had nine badges. Different to Forlenzo's six, and Tayand's two. He was a tall man, and a bit chuby as well. He had a small fat belly, and his facial appearance made it seem as if he was in his sixties. His hair is naturally black, but was mostly covered in white, showing sign that he was growing old. He had dark-green eyes and a white copstash mustache. He was carrying a double barrel shotgun on his gun holster, which was adjusted to his right leg.

Kat: *To Waltris* Nice to meet you, captain Waltris.

Waltris: I don't like you...

Kat: Oh... emm... *Rubs the back of her head* ...

Forlenzo: Pardon him. He has a strong hate towards the shifters. And a strong attitude too.

Waltris: Do I need you to say everything for me, Forlenzo?

Forlenzo: Em... My apologies, captain.

Waltris: *To Kat* Yes I have a strong hate towards the shifters! They're just as troubling as the Nevi! Just be thankful I don't hate you. You have a good reputation in Hekseville. But that doesn't mean I like you either.

Kat: Oh... Sorry I gave you such a bad impression, sir. But if I can ask, what did the shifters do to you that you hate them so much?

Waltris: Before the Nevi arrived to Thirpire, those shifter creatures came first. Years ago, since before Tayand was even born, shifters came out of the world pillar, and into Thirpire, trying to claim it as their home. I was there when we ran them off.

Forlenzo: I remember that day too. I was just a kid when that happened. It was a bit like what the Nevi are doing now. But they were trying to live here. The Nevi are just destroying Thirpire.

Kat: *To Waltris* Why would they try to claim Thirpire?

Waltris: How they hell should I know? Maybe they got tired of the world pillar.

Kat: *Thinking* Geez, this guy has some serious attitude issues. *Speaks* Well, you won't have to worry about me, or Dusty. We're on your side one hundred percent.

Waltris: That won't mean I won't keep an eye on you, or your cat. I heard the crow woman is here too, so I'm keeping my eye on both of you shifters. As well as the other fool known as Magnilius! He's the most of my worries! But in the meanwhile, I expect you to strictly stick by what you are here for! To help us get rid of the Nevi!

Kat: Yes of course sir!

Waltris: I can't hear you!

Kat: *Quickly salutes out of fear* Y-yes sir!

Waltris: Good! Because if you disobey, or cause any sort of trouble, you will be met with huge concequences.

With that, he walks away into the base.

Kat: *Watching Waltris walk away* Man he's really scary...

Forlenzo: He may look that way, but trust me when I say that he's a reliable man. Don't let his attitude fool you.

Kat: I hope that's true. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I already unimpressed him by the fact that I'm a shifter.

Forlenzo: Don't worry about him. We all believe you can help us. Raven too.

Kat: *Smiles a bit* Thanks, captain.

Forlenzo: Of course. I better head to the military warehouse. We gotta organize a few supplies to deliver to the Thirpire academy.

Kat: Could I come with you? I don't have anything on my schedule at the moment.

Forlenzo: Absolutely, Kat. We could use your help in case Nevi appear. Why don't you come with us to the warehouse? We could also use some help packing up. A few of my men should already be there by now.

Kat: Sure, I can help you with that. Lead the way.

They begin walking.

Kat: What are we delivering supplies to the academy for? I don't think now is the time for the academy to worry about teaching its students.

Forlenzo: It's actually because the academy is now being used as a big shelter. They were kind enough to give the military a helping hand, but the place is becoming a bit crouded, and not everyone in ther has something to sleep on. Today we're delivering supplies such as sleeping bags.

Kat: Oh... I see... It's great to see that at least the academy is helping, but it really angers me how the mayor isn't doing anything!

Forlenzo: I know... Everyone in the military is angry about this. But we have to keep our city alive if the mayor isn't going to.

Kat: I really look up to you guys. Doing something for the safety of your people when your leader isn't.

Forlenzo: Thank you, Kat. I appreciate your kindness.

They arrive to the warehouse, and enter. Two soldiers were already inside, packing up a bunch of sleeping bags.

Forlenzo: *To his soldiers* I see you've already packed up plenty of them!

Soldier 1: We're half way through the bags we need!

Forlenzo: Good, gentlemen! I want you folks to meet someone! This is the Gravity Queen! *As the for soldiers approach her* She's going to help us pack, and will give us company from here to the Thirpire academy!

Soldier 2: Yes we saw you a few times yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gravity Queen.

Kat: It's nice to meet you guys too. You're not gonna be strict with me, are you? 'Cause... well... I already ran into that problem with captain Waltris just now.

Soldier 1: No we're not like him, don't worry, Gravity Queen.

Kat: Oh okay good. I don't want to unimpress more of the military.

Forlenzo: Let's start packing, Kat. Christice is waiting at the school for the supplies.

Kat: Who's Christice?

Forlenzo: Another one of the five leading captains of the military. You'll get to meet her.

Kat and Forlenzo begin loading sleeping bags in a wooden cart with two wheels, and after about fifteen minutes or so, they finish.

Forlenzo: All done loading the cart. Now when's that horse arriving?

Soldier 2 arrives to the warehouse with a horse to carry the cart.

Soldier 2: Sorry I'm late. The horsekeeper can be picky with which horse we can take.

Forlenzo: Don't worry, we just finished. Let's get him hooked up to the cart and begin moving.

The two soldiers hook up the horse to the wooden cart, and they begin exciting the warehouse, and then out the base. Kat was floating around Forlenzo and the two soldiers, to keep an eye out for Nevi. Forlenzo communicates Christice with a walkie talkie.

Christice: *Over the walkie talkie* Glad to hear you're on your way to the academy, Forlenzo. And I hope you brought a whole load of sleeping bags. People keep coming into the school, and we're all out of sleeping bags. And blankets for that matter.

Forlenzo: We'll be there soon, Christice. Just have them hold on a little longer. Over and out. *Turns off his walkie talkie, and puts it away*

Kat: *Turns back to normal, and stands next to Forlenzo* She sounds stressed.

Forlenzo: She is. Helping out at the academy has been exhausting for her, and has been taking much of her time. Not only that, she lost her twin brother, Jarus, the day the Nevi arrived.

Kat: Oh, that's sad to hear.

Forlenzo: He was a captain of the Thirpire military. There were six of us at first, but after his loss, we became five.

Kat: How did he die?

Forlenzo: He, Christice, and I were fighting a group of Nevi on the eastern field. But one of the Nevi pushed him down the edge of the field, and he fell down the world.

Kat: That must've been horrible for Christice to lose her twin brother!

Forlenzo: Christice is headstrong. I wouldn't worry much about her. But I'm actually kind of glad Jarus is gone. He always abused his power to try and control the military! And the worst part was, that son of a bitch was a smart man. He knew ways on how to manipulate the lower military ranks, and even tried it too. But we didn't allow it. He didn't want to lose his rank as captain, and Christice was too protective with him, despite that. I never liked him.

Kat: That sounds kind of harsh of you to say that.

Forlenzo: Harsh? Trust me, Kat, if you knew him like I did, you would be saying the same thing I am.

Kat: Well, okay he does sound like an idiot acording to what you told me.

Forlenzo: Let's change the topic for now. I don't like to talk about him.

Kat: Okay then uhhh... Were you at the fight last night?

Forlenzo: I was, yes. I was at the western district with Christice. One of those bastards grabbed my right arm and nearly ripped it off.

Forlenzo takes off his right leather bracer, and pulls up his sleeve to show Kat his arm, which was greatly covered in bandages.

Kat: Oh that looks pretty bad!

Forlenzo: *While pulling his sleeve down, and putting his bracer back on* Yeah. If it wasn't for Christice helping, I would had lost my arm.

Kat: I'm glad to see that wasn't the case.

They were near center park, but as soon as they arrived, a group of four flying Nevi appear right in front of them.

Soldier 1: Nevi!

People around thme start running away as the Nevi showed up.

Kat: Keep going! I'll take care of them!

Forlenzo: Be careful, Kat! *To the other two soldiers* Let's go!

Forlenzo and the two soldiers keep moving as well as the horse carrying the cart. Kat shifts gravity, and hovers in the air as she faces the Nevi. She begins by gravity kicking the closest Nevi to her, while one of the Nevi swings its claw at Kat, which she dodges. Another Nevi shoots spheres at Kat, which she dodges, and one of the spheres hits the core of the Nevi Kat had previously kicked, and killing the Nevi in the process. The Nevi that swung its claw at Kat, rapidly swings both its claws this time, forcing Kat to do more dodging. She holds on to both its claws, and kicks the Nevi by its core, forcing the Nevi to back off. Another Nevi charges a Kat, but she dodges the charge, and the Nevi's claw hits the wall of a building, and its claw is forced onto the wall due to the impact. The other two Nevi shoot more spheres at Kat. She goes around the shots, and gravity kicks on of the Nevi that was shooting at her, and kills it. There were two Nevi left. The Nevi that was stuck on the wall breaks free, and charges at Kat without her knowing. She looks at the last second, and dodges the Nevi's charge, but scratches Kat's arm, right where her former wound was located.

Kat: Aghh! *Holds her arm, which was bleeding* That wound had just healed!

The other Nevi swings its claws at Kat, which she dodges once more. The Nevi that had charged at Kat, charges at her one more time, but as Kat sees it charging towards her, she quickly grabs the claws of the Nevi that was swinging them at her, and pulls it towards her, forcing the charging Nevi to collide against the other Nevi's core, and kills it.

Kat: Only one left!

Before she could charge at the Nevi, a gun shot came dirrectly at the Nevi's core, and kills it.

Kat: What was-

She looks to where the gun shot came from, and it was a group of three military soldiers. One of them was holding a sniper rifle.

Soldier 1: *Holding the sniper rifle* Need some help, Gravity Queen?

Soldier 2: We saw the Nevi from a distance, and we thought you could use a hand!

Kat: Oh thanks, guys!

Soldier 3: Where are you heading?

Kat: *Hovering towards them* I'm heading towards the Thirpire Academy. I'm with captain Forlenzo. Giving him some company in a delivery. I better follow him. Thanks for your help!

Kat proceeds flying to the direction Forlenzo and the other two soldiers went.

Kat: I hope I didn't lose him!

After a few seconds, Kat manages to find them.

Kat: There they are! *Flies towards them* I took care of the Nevi, Forlenzo! They shouldn't be a problem anymore. *Hoves back onto the ground*

Forlenzo: Good, Kat! We appreciate you taking care fo them for us. If we stayed to help you, the cart would had probably been destroyed by them.

Kat: Don't worry about it. The important thing is that they're gone.

Forlenzo: *Notices her arm was bleeding* You're bleeding!

Kat: Yeah I know, I hope they have bandages at the academy. Not to mention, it was on the same wound I got last night!

Forlenzo: Christice will have something for you.

Kat: I hope so.

_"We proceed making our way to the southern district, and into the Thirpire academy, where captain Christice awaited us. It was quite exciting getting to meet the captains of the military, and I couldn't wait to meet Christice. Even if captain Waltris was hard to get along with."_


End file.
